


At the Movies Again

by qelci



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	At the Movies Again

It was a good thing Erik didn’t really want to watch the movie anyway.

He thought it was a bit odd, when Charles and he went all the way up to the last row of the movie theatre. They normally sat fairly close, due to Charles’ weak vision, but they apparently had other plans than to pay attention to the rom-com that was showing.

When the movie started, and they were alone at the top row (it wasn’t a very popular movie), Erik felt Charles’ hand slide up his thigh and cup his crotch.

His body reacted immediately; he felt the surge of heat flood his body, and his cock stiffened in his slacks. Charles continued thumbing at the bulge, delicately sliding his fingers up and down his length.

What could Erik do? He knew his face was red, fearing if someone were to somehow see. And yet, the gentle strokes felt so good. He bucked up into Charles’ palm, never looking over at him, and hoped his precum wouldn’t stain his light-blue pants.

As if he could read Erik’s mind, Charles took it all a step further. As quiet as a mouse, he undid Erik’s belt and slowly slid his zipper down. Erik clenched his jaw and put a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, as Charles dug his hand inside his boxers and rubbed a finger over the wet tip of his length. The pace was sickeningly slow, and Erik’s cock bounced up and down from the anticipation. He felt dirty for how much he wanted contact; he felt shame from enjoying what Charles was doing to him in the middle of a movie theatre. He kept anxiously glancing to the rows in front of him, but no one turned around. Charles was an expert at keeping quiet—so Erik had to do the same.

Then, without warning, Charles ducked his head down over to Erik’s lap, and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, taking it out of his boxers completely.

Erik coughed, barely covering a loud moan from escaping. He froze in his seat, completely overwhelmed by the moist, hot inside of Charles’ mouth. There are hardly any movement, however. Charles just kept still, his lips holding the head of his cock loosely in his mouth. The two of them just breathed for a moment.

Then, Erik felt a pert tongue swirl over his tip. It licked over the edges of his cockhead, lapped at the leaking slit, and brushed the sensitive part where his circumcision scar was. It took every bit of decency in him not to thrust up into Charles’ mouth, forcing him to gag on his cock and having the entire theatre hear. Part of him was ashamed—the other part wanted nothing more than that. He gripped the armrests of the narrow chair until his knuckles turned white.

Just when he thought he would pass out from the tension, he felt Charles slide his way down the length. His lips, slick with spit, glided over the taught skin of his cock, sucking it down into his gullet. Erik rested a hand on the back of Charles’ head, fingers gripping into the soft brown hair, as his cock was fucking up into the mouth. His crotch throbbed, aching from the sensation; he had never felt more aroused in his life.

Charles continued, taking the cock deeper into his mouth before it finally reached the entrance to his throat—after a moment of preparation, to keep from gagging, Charles then began to swallow. He gulped the Erik’s cock down into his throat, feeling the thick shaft bulge out of his tight esophagus. 

Erik was reeling. The tightness of Charles’ throat was unbelievable, and the warm, velvety interior sucked his length deeper inside it. He tried his best to remain still, as he felt Charles reach the root of his shaft. He felt the tip of his nose brush against his ballsack, and nearly came from the thought that his cock was embedded so deeply inside him.

He expected Charles to start bobbing up and down in his lap, but he did not. Rather, he kept his cock buried down his throat, and just kept swallowing, flexing the muscles in his mouth to milk Erik’s load as slowly as he could. Erik tightened his grip in Charles’ hair, leaning his head back against the seat. As Charles’ throat contracted over and over again, he felt his balls churn and tighten, ready to shoot his load deep down inside Charles. Erik clenched his toes in his shoes to keep still, and felt the heat knot up deep in his spine.

Charles milked him for what felt like hours. His vision had gone hazy, and he sweat in his seat as the slick throat continued to open and close around his length. Erik’s control continued to loosen, and he lost all control when he felt Charles grab the back of his thighs, in order to gag himself deeper on his cock. 

Erik used both hands and forced Charles’ head down onto his crotch, keeping him from moving away, simultaneously thrusting upwards and holding. His ballsack spasmed, and at last his orgasm came.

Erik clenched his teeth as he felt the first rope of cum shoot up into Charles’ mouth. He lost all control, and suddenly did not care whether Charles choked on his spunk or not; he only wanted it down inside him. His cock pulsated; his balls tightened; he jerked forward in his seat as his semen flooded the inside of his throat. From how deeply, Charles was embedded on his cock, Erik knew his sperm spurted out directly into his stomach, with no chance of escaping from his lips. He held Charles there, forcing him to gulp down his cum, as he began to see white. 

As the aftershocks of his orgasm began, Erik refused to let go of Charles’ head. He could feel the plush lips still sucking at his spent length, desperate to milk out more of his load. No one had noticed, it seemed, but Erik could tell the movie was about halfway over. 

Perhaps he could get another load off before it ended.


End file.
